Halloween Time!
by ghostwolf54
Summary: ok its just a little story about halloween...each chapter will contain different couples in each chapter and this will be under camille and logan story
1. Chapter 1

**ok...I'm back with another story. And I wrote this during 3****rd**** period science...and so it may not be the best thing I have ever written due to the fact that my teacher always looks at me because he knows I tend to goof off(draw,write,pass notes,etc.)so yeah basically I hope you will enjoy this. And I got the idea from...me carving Halloween pumpkins which was a pain in the ass to make...yeah. Weird. So enjoy!**

**-Wolfie**

**Disclaimer:Really you guys,I'm to young to own something like BTR...but if I did...you would probably see either...my nephew in it...or more Camille and Logan moments. I also do not own the saw movie,paranormal activity,or resident evil film.**

**Halloween Time**

The four band members known as big time rush,were in the apartment kitchen;carving pumpkins. Although it may seem a little bit childish,Carlos got the idea after making Logan,Kendall,and James have a pumpkin pie eating contest. Carlos won of course.(**A/N have you not seen how he eats?)**

But they needed to plan something else. They wanted to do something else because Gustavo finally changed them to hot boys again.

"How about we go to the movies?"Kendall asked first looking from his pumpkins. James then looked at him in confusion."Ok the what do you suggest we watch?remember,if I know what were watching,then I can start getting ready."

Carlos jumped up from his seat.

"Lets go see the last Saw movie!i hear its awesome!plus,its the last film!so who wouldn't want to see the final film?"he said brightly. Logan had a different movie in mind."i know what movie we can watch!"

the other three looked at Logan and said in unison."we're not going to see a little kids movie."

Logan looked at them confused. But then the answer he gave the boys surprised them.

He smiled to Carlos knowing how he would react,"paranormal activity 2."

Carlos got up and ran to the boys room. Knowing Carlos,he still probably believed in ghosts after what Stephanie did. Yet,after some discussing,they thought they needed more people to come along. So why not invite Camille,Jo,Stephanie,and Muffy.(**A/N is that how you spell her name?)**

James began to panic,"WHAT IF SHE STILL WANTS TO KILL ME?"

Kendall smirked,"James,you're not a vampire anymore. Ain't that right Logan?"Logan nodded."Ok then. Now that everything's settled,James,call the girls. Kendall,wheres Katie?"

Kendall responded,"in her room. Why do you ask?"Logan's eyes widened. Remembering the days back in Minnesota."its HALLOWEEN. Other than April fools day,Halloween is her prankster day!see if you can find out if she planned anything."

after explaining everything to the 2 band members, he went to their room to find if he can find some way to get Carlos out. But,on the way to the room,his foot got trapped in a rope and he was hung upside down.

He groaned,"KATIE GET ME DOWN NOW!"

**15 minutes later...**

after getting Logan down,and getting Carlos out of the room,the girls readdressed in costume. Apparently the boys weren't different. They wore their costumes. Carlos was a super hero,Kendall was scream,James being James was prince charming,and Logan was some sort of ninja.

Jo spoke up first,"Well then,at least your not a werewolf anymore. Not that I didn't li-...Kendall held up his hand to silence her,before answering back,"trust me I didn't like it one bit. Plus I like your costume as well."

Jo was wearing a sailor costume,which the dress was _really_ short. But Kendall did now question it. He just linked arms, and walked out of the apartment door. As for Muffy and James...well,things didn't go right.

He made comments on how cool Muffy looked like being one of the characters from Resident Evil. But then he said the suit kind made her look a little big. That resulted her to...

Chase him with an actual tazor down the hallway.

As for Logan and Camille,Logan was kinda scared of looking at Camille. Her costume was a cat. Cats have _claws_. That wasn't a good sign for Logan. He looked down at her hands and realized she did have cat-like nails slightly sharpened."N-nice costume Camille...are you supposed to be cat-woman?"Camille bit her lip playfully before pinning him against the wall.

She smiled staring at him."something like that. I know a lot of girls won't recognize you since you have on that mask. But they still recognize your voice so..."She placed her hand on the side where his heart was thudding,and _scratched him. Luckily_, she didn't make him bleed. She purred like a cat before taking his hand and walking out the door.

Lots of things are going to happen tonight.

**Dun,dun,DUN. Hahaha joking. Like I said,this story won't make sense...but for those of you who don't understand this...Camille was "claiming" him. Got that idea from cats scratching me. I didn't know in which category to put this in,but after proofreading it,it kinda sounded like an all character story. So yeah...some chapters will focus on each couple. The first couple we are focusing on is Carlos and Stephanie.**

**God bless you and have a happy Halloween!**


	2. Movie and What?

**OK I am just lucky that I finished my homework so early...but I want a you readers and writers to do me this favor. If you go on my profile,you will find a story named "Will You Do This".and its a truth or dare story and I have no dares!i still have the same 2...i need new ones before my cousin gets irritated. But its your choice if you want to submit something. So,this chapter was hard to write do to the fact that I have not watched Saw or Paranormal Activity yet. Yeah...I'm lame. But luckily my brother was kind enough to tell me some parts of the movie so you may get my version of the previews...so enjoy another chapter made in English class!**

**Disclaimer:(In sarcastic voice)guess what you guys!I own Big Time Rush now!(back to normal voice)i hope no one actually believed that...**

**2:Movies and What?**

The drive wasn't bad. They simply just chatted and told stories of how they spent Halloween together. Some were incredibly scary,others weren't. Especially Carlo's story. His was hilarious.

Stephanie began to talk between laughs."W-what do y-you mean you got egged?"

When Carlos was telling the story,everyone could not stop laughing. He had gotten egged. He was walking down the streets with his cousins and then,out of no where, these boys that seemed to look like they were in 5th grade egged him. It wasn't so funny to him. He hated going home only to have Mr. Garcia file a police report and his mother making him take a 2 hour long shower.

Yet,even thought Stephanie was laughing at him...he couldn't help but smile. He liked her when she was laughing. It always brightened his day.

As for Jo. Her story wasn't quite funny. She told them about this psycho who was chasing her and her friend down the street.

"We were walking and I noticed that this guy with a hockey mask was following us. We walked a little faster for 15 minutes,but he still followed us. I then tell my friend Melody 'how long has that dude been following us?'."

she continued the story,everyone listening.

"She said for about half an hour,but I guess he must have over heard our conversation and I saw something long and shiny...i realized it was a machete!We ran for our dear lives. Luckily,we made it to my house and shut the door. My mom and dad asked what happened,and we told her. My dad called the cops but they never found that man...it was an actual scary Halloween..."

everyone was wide eyed. They couldn't believe what happened to her.

**At the movies...**

When they arrived,the line was long. Yet,funny due to the fact that they could see all the costumes people were wearing. They saw someone dressed as a banana,someone like a tree,and someone like a hotdog. The food costume craze was getting weirder and weirder.

Stephanie cleared her throat before speaking,"So what movie are we watching tonight?"

He shook and then gave a long sigh."Logan and the other guys want to see Paranormal Activity 2. I hear its scary!I still am afraid of ghosts!Does anyone even know what the critics say?Because I don't!"

everyone in the group nodded no. But then,a girl around 11,dressed as a Mexican soccer player spoke to them.

She blushed,"Sorry for being nosy but I can tell you all what the critics say." Camille smiled at the girl before asking her to please tell them.

She spoke in an excited tone all of a sudden,"Critics say its the scariest movie ever!Most people say that the first film is fake but this one is real!I cant wait to watch it!"

Everyone stared at disbelief at the girl. Kendall spoke up first,his mask being lifted from his face.

"And your watching it?Aren't you scared?"the girl nodded no,"Me and my friends came. We have been waiting all night for this."

the line moved closer and closer as soon as they reached the ticket booth. They bought the tickets and entered the film. Carlos did not like the idea. He noticed that for five minutes straight, he had been shaking like crazy. But then was calmed down by feeling Stephanie hold his hand.

They entered the theater to find a lot of people sitting down. But they managed to find seats where they can all sit together. Time to watch the show.

Throughout the whole movie everyone was shaking,breathing hard,or hugging one another. Carlos and Stephanie were simply holding hands and watching the film. Carlos like the fact that she wasn't afraid of these kinds of films. He could already tell that she was talking notes in her imagination for some of her movies. He looked over to the other people who were sitting with them.

Kendall and Jo were hugging,James and Muffy were just watching the film like as if they were in it,and knowing Camille,she probably now had an excuse for hugging Logan. She did now since the film was scary.

**About an hour later...**

Stephanie and Carlos came running out of the theater,hugging each other after what they watched. The ending was pretty scary. Kendall and Jo walked out looking as if they were shaking. Muffy and James were holding hands(**A/N surprise surprise...)**

And Logan and Camille came out talking,their eyes wide.

"DIDNT THAT SCARE YOU?"Carlos yelled at them,EVERYONE nodding yes,hugging each other.

The ending was scary. The demon cracked the husbands head and he lay dead. Then he went to the nursery where the daughter was and shoved her face straight into the security camera. She then picked up the baby,and left.

"I thought I was gonna cry!"Carlos said. Everyone looked at him weirder out. Stephanie said she wasn't. But she asked him a question.

"Ok,what things will make you happy again?"Carlos thought for a moment then said all the things he liked."Corn dogs,candy,hockey,beating the guys at a pumpkin pie eating contest-"he was cut off by Stephanie's lips crashing on his. They stayed in that position for at least 5 seconds before Stephanie pulled away. Carlos stood there dazed.

"Better?"she asked before hugging him. Carlos nodded slowly.

Muffy clicked her tongue before saying,"Ok what now?"Everyone thought for a moment. Then they were interrupted from their thinking by the same little girl. She came up to them.

"So how was it?"everyone said it was scary. She nodded understanding before telling them, yet again that she heard their conversation. She told them where they could go.

"there is a party at a local club in North Hollywood. Anyone of any age could go. That's odd I know. But hey,its Halloween so why don't you guys go?"

They all looked at each other and said yes they would go. They said thank you to the girl before saying goodbye.

Still talking about the demon pulling the daughter by her feet and the baby being levitated.

**_Ok there has been a confusion...i realized that I cant write each chapter for each couple. I don't know why but I terrible at that,So please bear with me. Oh and Jo's story on her Halloween?that actually happened to me and I was only scary. So maybe you guys will just have to see the outcome for each chapter. Some will be funny,other scary,romantic...i can go on if I wanted yes I bet that I will receive criticism on this chapter because it made no sense at ALL.**

**But you guys asked so here it is. God bless you and have a good day.**

**P.S**

**please don't forget about the favor I am asking you guys!**


	3. Odd things and Dancing

**Haha!I got free time in class and I finished this in less than 10 minutes!So yet another chapter that may not make sense,but at least you guys like it and Cullen Mad told me that it was a bit confusing for the last chapter but hey. At least He or she was being honest and I take criticisms pretty well...I also want to thank taymontu for submitting a dare for "Will You Do This?"**

**so I hope you will enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer:Sadly I don't own Big Time Rush but...I own my Halloween candy!**

**Odd things and Dancing**

Well, they headed to the club and tried to guess what will be happening. But they guessed it was pretty fun there because when they were on the street where the club was, There was a HUGE line for the club. They all groaned.

"Do we have to go?Because it looks like no fun with the line that big..."Carlos said. Everyone stared in disbelief. The Hollywood super party king of Hollywood was saying he didn't want to go to a club party?Wow.

Kendall just sighed."Its better than nothing. Lets just see what happens."

When they got out of the car and walked down the streets of Hollywood boulevard. The streets were completely full of people. Some recognizing the boys. At least they weren't being chased by the people. They learned there lesson after their first concert. If they can remember well, they recalled being cornered by the girls who were chasing them,and attacked with several kisses. After that,they never wanted to be chased by the people.

They kept walking,each of the boys never letting go of their date's hands. They were scared they might get lost.

Camille turned to Logan."is it always like this?"Logan turned his head to look at her."I really don't know. I guess its always like this on Halloween. But the walk wont last. We just have to cross one street and we're there."

**After crossing the street...**

After finally crossing the crowded street, they made it to the club. But the entrance was quite entertaining to watch. What I mean is well, the boys got recognized by some people in the line waiting for entrance (**A/N its just an explanation. They are famous so...they get in with out going in line)**

A lot of people screamed either "I LOVE YOU CARLOS!" or maybe "JAMES MARRY ME!"They were hugged and told they have the best albums. Before they entered, some girls nearly pulled Logan into the line but Camille,well, being the actress she is, hissed like a cat and told them to look at the left side of his chest. The scratched clothing told the people...he was taken.

When they were inside, it was like as if they were back on the streets. The dance floor was nearly covered by people dancing,and some people were hanging out near the bar. They couldn't believe they were in a place like this at the age of 16.

They noticed that there were seats against the wall and quickly took the seats before anyone else could.

When they sat down they each went through their own business. Carlos said he was headed to the bar to see if he could get non alcohol drinks for him and Stephanie. Stephanie tagged along. Jo and Kendall headed for the dance floor and Camille told Logan to follow her to the alley.(**A/N ;D)**

James and Muffy were left alone.

They didn't exactly do anything. They could chat every now and then. Sometimes even apologizing for the problems they caused in the past. They were interrupted from their conversation when a slow dance song came from the speakers. James got up, and tried his best to ask Muffy if she wanted to dance.

He cleared his throat."You wanna dance?"Muffy looked at him before standing up."sure why not."

He led her to the dance floor,where,a lot of guys and girls were rocking from side to side,each one of them in each other's arms.

Muffy kind of felt uncomfortable by this. To be honest,she has never danced like this with a guy. Well,not counting the tango that she danced with James. But to be in each others arms?no. Never like this.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice that her head was resting on his chest, and his arms were wrapped around. They were both rocking back and forth to the tune of the music.

She suddenly felt this bubbly feeling in her heart. She was then thinking again.

'I'_ve never seen this side of him...he isn't acting arrogant. He was acting so calm...'_

After the 2 minute song ended, they headed back to their seats. James has something to say to muffy.

"I was wondering...maybe we could...ummm." He began to realized he sounded like Logan when he was asking Camille out. Muffy could only laugh at his stuttering before telling him,"Be boyfriend and girlfriend?" James nodded and Muffy said that she accepts him. She kissed him on his cheek lightly.

**2 hours later...**

**Jo**,Kendall,James,Muffy,Carlos,and Stephanie were back at their seats telling on another what they did as they waited for Logan and Camille.

"A lot of boys were hitting on Stephanie,"he nudged Stephanie,"i told you that you were that hot."he said with a smile. She laughed a little.

"Carlos, you are a pop star. If any girl wanted to,they could run up and kiss you. Your telling them that I'm getting hit on?I should tell them what a girl did to you at the bar."

"Tell us!"

Stephanie sighed,"a girl tried to yank of Carlos's shirt and then ask him for his phone number. That is worse than getting hit on."

Kendall then told them about how Jo and him simply danced until they couldn't dance no longer. James said "of course. That's all you would be doing at a place like this!half of the whole building is taken up by a dance floor."

Jo asked James what he and Muffy did.

"well, we slow danced...and that's it...oh no wait!I forgot one little thing. We are official!"he said cheerfully, hugging Muffy.

Stephanie and Jo began freaking out and congratulating Muffy and Carlos and Kendall did the old school hand shake most boys would do.

"hey when are we leaving?Wheres Logan and Camille to?"

before Kendall could answer his question, his phone rung. It was Camille.

"Hello?"he said trying to talk over the loud club music.

"_Kendall? Where are you guys?"_

"We're still in the club! Where are you guys?"

"_We are in the front. We're ready to leave now."_

"_OK_ we'll be right there."he closed his phone."Camille and Logan are out front. Lets hit the road and see what else we can find to do before Halloween ends tonight."

they all nodded in agreement and weaved their way through the large crowd. They finally reached outside,breathing cool air again. They found Logan and Camille standing near the car. But the way he looked was funny.

Logan's ninja mask was sideways, and face was _covered _in kisses. The mark which Camille made on his heart,was a bit bigger. Yet he looked dazed, as if her were daydreaming.

They boys began to ask Logan what happened, while the girls did the same thing with Camille.

"S-she was eating my face..."he said wide eyed. Carlos patted his back."its called kissing Logan."

As for Camille. She had a weirder yet simpler answer.

"You know why I did that?"

Everyone asked why.

"Because he is mine, and I will somehow manage to dominate him. Plus,these girls in line will realize never to touch him again."

everyone laughed as they all got in the car,driving down the Hollywood Boulevard.

_**Another...interesting chapter...yeah towards the ending didn't make much sense to me either...one question for all of you readers and writers. Should I add one more chapter where they go trick or treating or should I just leave it as it is?its up to you guys. After all,every author takes advice.**

**Hope everyone had a good day...and ill see the results of the reviews later.**

**God bless you.**


	4. Candy can do things to You

**Oh jeeze what a week...not because of school work but I'm just tired...and I feel kinda of guilty because one of my reviewers thought he or she sounded kind of harsh. I want to say,**

**no don't feel bad I didn't mean it that way!I'm just saying I'm happy you thought it was confusing!i even thought it was so don't feel bad!Anyway...this may be the last chapter...but im still unsure, I might do a Kendall or Jo story but its cause I don't know their character very well. Thats why I always do a whole mess of Logan and Camille stories...but after this little piece of silver is done ill finish the truth or dare one.**

**Disclaimer:yes people we know the answer to this one already.**

**Candy does Things to You**

After traffic,people yelling hi to them, and almost getting stopped by the cops,they reached a small little neighborhood.

Kendall turned to everyone,"who's up for some trick or treating?"

Everyone stared at him but Carlos was the only one who said yes.

"aren't we...i dunno kind of old for trick or treating?"James asked. Carlos began to exaggerate his answer."WHO SAYS KIDS LIKE US ARE TO OLD TO TRICK OR TREAT?"

Logan began to turn his "thinking cap" on."You now that one piece of candy can give you a ten percent chance of getting a cavity?"(**A/Nits just a random guess so don't get paranoid)**

"Stop talking about negative things!I wanna trick or treat!"Camille said happily.

James and Muffy said they didn't really mind. So,they were in. Jo would go,and Logan had no choice but to go, and Stephanie shared the same excitement that Carlos had.

They found spare bags in the back of the car, and began their candy filled walk.

They knocked on every door,saying trick or treat, and received large handfuls of was just like heaven for everyone.

**30 minutes later...**

Carlos's bag was nearly full and at the point where it wants to give out and rip. The same went for everyone else. But there was something odd in the bags that one person gave them;eggs. What in gods name will they use these for.

Jo picked up one of the eggs from her bag, and began to lightly toss it in the air.

"So what are we going to do with these?"Kendall asked. Jo smiled devilishly."this."she stopped throwing it and smashed it onto Kendall. Kendall did the same to Jo,only both weren't mad at one another.

"How many pieces of candy did you guys eat?"Logan asked."i had 5."Jo said. Kendall followed suit."I had ten."

"Well in that case,CARLOS think fast!"Stephanie said. Carlos wasn't fast enough to catch the egg, so the result was him getting it all over his chest. Camille did the same thing with Logan. The girls high fived each other. although they thought they won,they were wrong.

Carlos and Logan smashed their eggs onto their chests. The girls stared at them as if they have gone mad.

"Camille?"Carlos asked."Yeah?"Carlos smiled a little."how many times have you wanted Logan to hug you?"Camille's eyes widened."Many times,why?"

Carlos turned to Logan. Logan nodded and scooped up Camille in a bear hug. She was yelling and laughing. Stephanie had the same reaction.

So there they all stood. Covered in egg.

**1 hour later...**

After all they went through that night, they finally arrived at the Palm Woods. Everyone could barely move their legs.

But they were close to just sleeping in the lobby after all the sugar they ate. Carlos was about to pass out but he managed to keep his cool.

"ummm...Logan can I sleep at your place?my dads probably asleep by now..."Logan nodded."sure,why not."

The other girls kissed their dates goodnight, and each parted their own ways. Little did Camille and the boys expect what mama knight was going to tell them.

"CARLOS HOW MUCH CANDY DID YOU EAT?"she yelled. James swore he could feel the floor shake.

He responded with a yawn."The whole bag."mama knight then turned to Kendall. Again he did the same response like Carlos."ten." James answered and said 33,and Logan said by the time she got to Camille,she was already sleeping.

sighed,"All of you are going to the dentist. I'm going to tell the other girl's parents tomorrow if they want to come along."

but it seems as thought they didn't listen. Carlos was snoring, and James and Kendall were almost falling off the couch,and Logan and Camille were just wrapped in each others arms.

THE END

_O**k..i don't know if you guys liked it or not. But this didn't make sense because my history teacher found out about this chapter when I was writing it...i had to read it in front of everyone and oh dear god they started to laugh. So ****yeah I just wanted to get this out of the way and finished it at recess...well,but one of my friends didn't laugh and said when said they had to go to the dentist that I should start making P.O.V on every single on of them...so I might do that...but I need your help yet again. I want you guys to tell me what do they do to you guys when you go to the dentists.**

**God bless you and take care. :)**

**p.s thank you for all of the reviews!**


End file.
